The Safe Arms Of Dean Winchester
by TooManyFanficsYouAss
Summary: Sleepy Castiel with lots of Destiel Fluff.


"Come on buddy, wake up." Dean says, trying to wake up a sleeping Castiel.  
Dean was just going to get a beer from the fridge, when he saw a person sleeping in the library. He immediately recognized the mop of black hair and the trench coat the person wore.

When Dean came closer he saw Castiel's head was resting on top of a book. Books littered the large brown table Castiel was sleeping on. Castiel must have fallen asleep while researching the current hunt.

Castiel was now human and needed to sleep, but he either forgot or didn't care. He was probably still not used to the fact he now had to take care of himself.

"Come on Cas, get up." Dean tries again, but still no answer.

"Cas?" Dean shakes Castiel softly.

"Cas?" Dean says, his voice getting louder shaking Castiel harder. Worry seeps through him, as Castiel still hasn't woken up yet.

Maybe he died. What would I do if he is dead?

"Cas?!" Dean now yells, shaking Cas violently.

Castiel jolts awake at the sound of Dean's voice shouting his name.

"What's wrong Dean?" Castiel asks worried. He looks up at Dean seeing the anxious expression on Dean's divine face.

"You son of a bitch, don't ever scare me like that." Dean says with a sigh, rubbing his hand against his forehead in a mix of relief and annoyance.

"I don't understand Dean what did I do?" Castiel asks with his famous head tilt, looking like a confused puppy.

"I thought you were dead!" Dean exclaimed, looking down at Castiel. His face drowsy, obviously still tired.

"I'm sorry Dean." Castiel yawned. Looking up at Dean, feeling absolutely drained. He could probably sleep for years right now.

He hasn't got that many hours of sleep these days. He was still getting used to being human. He knew he needed sleep, but the nightmares he had at night kept him up.

He did everything he could to avoid sleep so he could also avoid the nightmares.

The most common nightmare he had was about Dean dying and he trying to save him but couldn't. Maybe he had this nightmare because that was how he actually felt. Like he wouldn't be able to save Dean no matter how hard he'd try.

He wasn't an angel anymore and he doesn't have his "Mojo" as Dean calls it. It terrifies him, not being their guardian angel like he was.

"It's fine Cas, just get up and go to bed." Dean's voice shakes him from his thoughts.

"I don't want to get up." Cas says, pouting his bottom lip like a little kid. Trying to give Dean the puppy eyes, he sees Sam use, trying to avoid sleeping.

But Dean wasn't having it. "You either get up or I carry you." Dean says his voice stern.

Castiel crosses his arms and turns his head away from Dean looking at the large bookcases against the walls of the library.

"Your choice." He hears Dean say.

Castiel is suddenly lifted into the air and then in Dean's arms. "Dean let me go." Castiel says, trying to get out of Dean's arms, but Dean held him too tight to escape.

"Now let's get you to bed." Dean smirks.

"Dean I am very capable of walking on my own." Castiel says already giving up escaping.

Dean just ignores his remark and carries Castiel bridal style towards his bedroom, not without noticing how right it felt to have Castiel in his arms. Truth is, he was kind of in love with the former angel. After all these years of fighting together, he developed a crush. He tries to ignore all of these feelings for the sake of their friendship, but he can't help but notice the butterflies he feel whenever he looks in those big, deep, sky blue eyes.

Dean reaches Castiel's room and turned the doorknob. Castiel is breathing heavily by the time Dean nears the bed. Dean looks down and sees a soundly sleeping Castiel in his arms. With his hair ruffled and his face peaceful, he has never looked this adorable.

Dean slowly puts Castiel on the bed, trying not to wake him up. Castiel curls up almost like a cat and is up to Dean's relief still asleep. Dean throws the duvet at the end of the bed over Castiel's sleeping form and walks out of the room, cautious to not knock over anything as the room is still dark.

"Wait." Dean hears a faint voice say. Dean walks back in and towards Castiel's bed.

"What is it Cas?" Dean says softly. Looking at Castiel trying to see his face in the dark.

"Stay." Castiel whispers, looking down shyly.

"Sure." Dean says hesitantly, throwing back the duvet and slipping into the bed laying back awkwardly.

They both lay there for a while, not doing anything, when Castiel turns to face Dean and gingerly places a hand on Dean's chest. When Dean doesn't push him away. He moves his hand a bit lower on his tummy and instead lies his head on Dean's chest. Castiel hears the beating of Dean's heart and the gentle movement of his chest with every breath.

Castiel wonders how he was able to sleep before. He remembers being carried by Dean and falling asleep only to be awoken by Dean walking away. Maybe the warm arms of Dean holding him made him actually fall asleep.

Dean was not sure what to do now, finally settling with embracing Castiel and holding him in his arms. He felt Castiel getting sleepier and then falling asleep all the way.

Dean smiled softly and put a gentle kiss on Castiel's forehead. Then letting his head fall down to the pillow again and letting his own tiredness consume him, falling into a deep sleep.

When Castiel woke up that morning he didn't know what would happen between them. If they stayed friend or actually tried a relationship.

The only thing he knows for sure is that he doesn't mind falling asleep like this more often. In the safe arms of Dean Winchester.


End file.
